It is oftentimes desirable to measure fluid flow. Such is the case, for example, where the amount of milk from a cow is to be measured to provide a readily available indication of production.
Devices have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized to measure fluid flow, including devices to measure milk flow, and one such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,460. Improvements in devices of this type are still thought to be needed or useful, however, and could provide a better production meter that is simple in construction, but yet is dependable and provides a reliable flow indication.